1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a buckle assembly, and more particularly to a buckle assembly for a variety of different objects such as a backpack or the like. The buckle assembly enables the user to adjust the length of the shoulder strap easily by pulling one end of a secondary strap securely connected to the shoulder strap and extended through the buckle.
2. Description of Related Art
Various buckles are introduced to the market for different products such as backpacks and bras. Usually, there is a strap going through the buckle and fixed to a hanger or the like. When adjustment of the length of the strap is required to meet different users"" conditions, the user will have to loose the engagement of the strap to the buckle by pulling the strap for extra length. Then the user pulls the strap from the fixed end to shorten the strap length or the user pulls the strap from the opposite end to lengthen the length of the strap. Thereafter, the length of the strap is adjusted.
However, when the buckle is attached to such as a backpack and there is a load in the backpack, adjustment of the length of the strap seems difficult. The user has to place the backpack on a surface to remove the load on the buckle so as to proceed the strap length adjustment or the user has assistance from the others to lift or support the backpack load so that the load on the backpack is released and then the user is able to proceed the length adjustment. Either placing the backpack on the surface or getting help from the others to release the load on the buckle is quite troublesome. Furthermore, the adjustment of the strap length requires two steps, one is to loose the engagement between the buckle and the strap and the other will be the pulling of the strap from either end of the strap to shorten/lengthen the strap length. This two-step adjustment work is especially difficult for the user taking a hiking. Not only the adjustment will slow down the progress, but also the adjustment will require extra effort to complete.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention intends to provide an improved buckle assembly to mitigate the aforementioned problems.
A primary objective of the invention is to provide an improved buckle assembly with which the user is able to easily adjust the strap length easily.
Another objective of the invention is to provide an adjusting ring having the secondary strap slidably extended therethrough so that the user is able to pull the adjusting ring upward or downward relative to the buckle to easily adjust the strap length.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.